Shattered Glass
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: They dream of each other and what could've been. Maybe one day they'd get the chance.


Shattered Glass

* * *

A/N: As the world knows David Bowie passed away on Sunday so I couldn't help but watch the Labyrinth. He will never be forgotten as long as his music lives on through all of Us. And through his immortal character 'The Goblin King Jareth'

Rest In Peace

Goblin King

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

Sarah opened her eyes to look around. She was confused. Just a few moments ago she was walking down the street. Her work day had been a long one so she'd been tired. For some reason her mind had brought back her memories of a King that she'd left so long ago. The room around her was familiar. Looking down at herself she was in an even more familiar white dress. Her heart started racing as hope blossomed within her that she'd finally found her way back to her King. For the longest time she'd tried to get back to the Labyrinth but nothing she'd done had worked. So she had to take on the real world without the dreams she'd had as a teenager. There was music playing but there weren't any people dancing like there had been before. This was turning into a cruel dream because he wasn't there. A hand on her shoulder made her turn to look over her shoulder. Sarah looked up and smiled softly at her fairy tale king as she turned to face him. His mismatched eyes gleamed with the magic she knew was there. She didn't know how she'd gotten there but all that mattered was she was here with him. A place that she'd longed to come back to once her brother was safe and sound. When she was younger she assumed that her memories of him would fade into the darkness. But they were persistent like the Goblin King himself and clung to her mind tightly. As she grew she tried to find his face among the people she'd met, but none would compare to her King.

"Finally returned precious?" he purred.

"You know I couldn't stay away forever. When you know…"

He smirked at her softly. She knew he'd always known her inside and out.

"Of course I know precious."

He reached forward and took her hand as they whirled around on a familiar dance floor. This time it was just them. He smelled like peaches and musk. Soft music played and he sang softly to her as they moved together. This time there were no distractions of other or the urgency to get her brother back. Right at that moment it was just the two of them moving together as if they'd done this their entire lives. This time she didn't feel so lost when she walked into this room. She was a woman now that understood what she hadn't back then. She was trapped in his gaze and that was something she was willing to be.

"Is this a dream?" she finally asked after awhile.

He didn't answer her right away. Looking up he was looking at her with a look that bespoke a lot of sadness.

"Jareth?" she asked with no reply again. "What's wrong My King?"

For once he looked like he didn't know what to say to her at her question. He just smiled and continued to lead her across the floor. They just seemed to glide across the dance floor.

For some reason she stumbled a bit and her hands were shaking.

"Sarah?" he murmured softly.

"I don't feel so good…"

She sagged against his lean form tiredly. Something was wrong and she couldn't put her finger on it. Her legs gave out and Jareth followed her down. She leaned against him tiredly. Everything was starting to go dim. Though his scent surrounded her and made the pain muted.

"Stay with me," she found herself murmuring to him. "My King."

Everything around her went black before he could answer her.

* * *

Her eyes shot open as rain poured down over her. Everything hurt like hell. A man in black was leaning over her. It was even starting to get harder to breath. The man was trying to talk to her, but she couldn't hear what he was saying. Her hand clenched around something red. She didn't need her sight to know for some reason she'd taken her copy of the Labyrinth with her. White fluttered out of the corner of her eye. It was a barn owl standing majestically on the iron rod fence.

"Stay with me," the man murmured above her.

She smiled tiredly. Something told her this adventure would be her last. Closing her eyes slowly she leaned against the man holding her.

"My King," she answered back.

Everything dimmed down, the flashing lights, the cold ground and rain. The scent of musk and peaches filled her nose as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Jareth shot up from his bed. He was breathing heavily. Looking around he tried to figure out what was going on. Someone had called to him but he didn't know who it was. He looked over at his shoulder at the woman laying in his bed he froze. He knew that call now. Getting up in a rush he went to the table under the window and picked up a crystal laying there. The entire crystal was solid black. His fingers clenched the black sphere causing it to crack and shattered in his hand. Had he been mortal blood would've been pouring from his hand from the cutting shards of glass. If he'd been mortal even more tears would've probably been falling down his cheeks. This crystal was the dreams of the one person he'd been waiting for in the longest time.

"Jareth?" the woman murmured from his bed.

He brought his hand up and looked at the broken black shards. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

The black shards fell to the ground making a softly tinkling sound. Something had just entered his domain that wasn't a welcomed visitor. At that point he needed a distraction. Before the woman could approach him he was in his owl form flying across the Labyrinth. When he reached the area he felt the disturbance he froze. With ease he shifted and landed behind the woman standing there as if she were looking for something. Standing there where the gate was a woman stood. Her long dark hair flared out as the wind blew past her form. As she went to face him the image faded.

"Looking for something Goblin King?"

He whipped around with a scowl. The woman he'd had in his bed was standing there. She looked a bit too smug. That sent anger coursing through him. She knew something and he didn't like it one iota.

"What do you know?" he snapped angrily.

"Your precious mortal is dead."

The woman flicked her long red locks over her shoulder at his angry look. He now saw her for what she really was and he was ten times the fool for using her for a distraction until his true Queen returned to the Labyrinth. This woman wasn't even a cheap imitation. "You let her walk away Jareth and it made you look weak in the eyes of those in a higher position than you."

Every instinct inside of him was baying for him to strike this woman down. Even if she was his kind he didn't care. She'd crossed a line when she brought Sarah into the conversation. There had always been a hidden agenda in her aura from the moment she'd stepped into his castle. It had been enough though he realized to stop watching Sarah's dream crystal. Now it lay in pieces on his bedroom floor. Her dreams no longer active for him to see whenever he wanted. Her dreams were gone. His hopes were dashed now for her coming back to him to be his Queen. Before he could move a fist came out of nowhere and struck the woman sending her to the dirt. A white owl flapped wildly as it landed in front of him. The owl began to shift into a woman. She was decked out in a white dress that flowed around her. Her long dark hair fluttered around her. A silvery crown sat upon her dark locks.

"I suggest you walk away before I'm forced to hurt you."

He recognized that voice without trouble. The woman rose with a scowl and stared the two of them down. There would be a fight if he didn't do something or his mistress didn't walk away.

"You think you're so much better now… He's mine girl."

"He's never been yours because I left a mark on him that could never be replaced or covered up. The same of me with him. We have mirroring marks deep inside of us that tie our lives together as it was always meant to be."

Jareth's heart fluttered at her words. The so called mark flared up inside of him warming his heart. The pain was fading with each passing second as he basked in her presence again.

"You'll regret this."

"I highly doubt it."

The woman walked away. A deep breath escaped the woman in front of him. He took a step towards her. She didn't even move as she spoke;

"Hello My King."

Those words coming from her mouth were music to his ears, but he had to know what had happened back in the mortal realm to allow her to come here.

"What happened?"

"To get here I had to die in the mortal realm. I made a dying wish to see you again and someone smiled down upon me, on us."

She turned to face him with a smile. Shaking his head he moved forward and cupped her cheek with his hand. He leaned into his soft touch. It was something she'd wanted when she was fourteen but hadn't been able to accept at that time. Now that she was a grown woman and her time in the mortal plane was done.

"It took you long enough," he teased her softly.

"Oh shut it Jareth."

Her arms went around his neck and brought him down into a kiss. When she pulled back they were in a familiar room. There was a familiar smirk on his face. They were alone again, this time for real. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers softly.

"You know I dreamed about this before I died."

"I know," he murmured. "I was there with you before your dream crystal shattered."

She reached up and brushed her thumb across his cheek. They could look into each others' eyes and know the others' soul through and through. They would have eternity together and neither could think of a place they'd rather be.

"Welcome me home, My King."

"Welcome home, My Queen."

He smirked as they began to sway around the bubble like dance room. Where they would begin their new chapter in their lives, together.


End file.
